1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a removable shoe to be worn over a cast.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The modern medical view with persons who have to wear casts on a foot, or on the leg and foot, has been to encourage such person to exercise by walking consistent with the nature of the injury. Most casts in use are made of a plaster of paris material which is not highly resistant to moisture, and since many casts expose the toes and sometimes a portion of the heel to the elements the cast can easily deteriorate. A shoe that can be worn over the cast for protection and cast support is most desirable and until my invention no wholly satisfactory shoe has been available. Such a shoe should be easy to put on and take off and should assist the wearer in walking.
Shoes have been provided for wearing over casts and one such example is shown in the U.S. Pat. to R. F. Larkin, No. 2,614,340 which shows a walking cast shoe which extends over the toes and rearwards about 2/3 the length of the foot, with the heel of the cast exposed and the weight of the cast supported on a yoke 6 which contacts the ground outside the shoe thereby transmitting the ground contact shock directly to the cast, which in addition is not supported along the length of its bottom.
Various shoe constructions have been proposed which utilize a wedge type of construction for the sole and heel such as shown in the U.S. Pat. to Edmonds, No. 3,555,706 which shows athletic footwear, particularly basketball shoes, which includes an outer flat bottom sole 2 and an inner sole 3 of wedge shape but which shoe is not suitable for use with a cast.
Another example of footwear with wedge construction is shown in the U.S. Pat. to Maling, No. 2,150,385, which illustrates a shoe construction having a built up heel inside of the shoe, which built up heel is composed of resilient materials but is not suitable for a cast shoe.
Another example of footwear with an inner heel wedge inside the shoe is illustrated in the U.S. Pat. to Reeves, No. 2,262,371 which shows a heel wedge member 10 inside a shoe which is shaped to conform to the rear half of the bottom of a shoe but it is not suitable for a cast shoe.
Another example of wedge construction footwear is shown in the U.S. Pat. to Ogasawara, No. 3,006,083, which illustrates a ladies wedge style shoe which includes a wedge under the rear half of the foot which extends forward to the arch but is not suitable for use with a cast.
Another example of the wedge type of shoe construction is shown in the U.S. Pat. to Epstein, No. 3,810,318, which illustrates a shoe to aid children to learn to walk and which has an inner sole with extension and raised rear portion which extends about one half the length of the sole but which is not suited for a cast shoe.
Greider, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,198,338 shows a heel wedge for shoes which is not intended or suitable for a cast shoe.
Timson, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,409,813 shows a reversible shoe with a heel wedge which is not suitable for a cast shoe.
Debusk, U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,135, and Beightol, U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,487, show cast shoes but these, like the patents discussed above, are incapable of accomplishing the purposes of the cast shoe of the present invention and specifically the ease of application and removal, the accommodation to foot casts and the aid to walking of the cast shoe of the present invention.